Not So Normal
by MuggleBornWY
Summary: He was mean and dismissive, always ordering her around - but when the time came of her standing up for herself, does everything change? Would their true feelings be revealed? "Perhaps it's time to start our not so normal relationship," he murmured against her lips. "So you'd be mine, always." She whispered, "And you would be mine." AH. Two-shot.


Not So Normal

**A/N: A sudden inspiration hit me - and so, here I am. This fic will be a two-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Snack bar."

Bella Swan turned her head in attention at the velvety voice, her body bristling; but she managed to keep her fury down, instead opting to pass the bar as promised. He was such a hateful devil; but she couldn't help her attraction towards him - that, of course, was a secret. Once he knew that she was attracted to him like those other whores, he would _never_ let her live it down.

"Never heard the word thanks, Edward?" Bella remarked sarcastically.

"Thank you, Red," he said, her usual nickname rolling off his tongue smoothly, the corner of his lips lifting up by the tiniest bit when he saw a blush rising to both her cheeks. Seeming satisfied with her response, he ripped the top part of the wrapper off, and bit into the bar, his attention turning elsewhere as he chuckled at something his friends said.

Emmett shot Bella a grin, giving her a thumbs-up, and she managed a weak smile back. "How was your day, Bella?"

She pursed her lips, and from the corner of her eye, she noticed he seemed preoccupied with his other friends. She grinned and beckoned Emmett closer, who returned it, "Sucks now that I have seen the devil."

He laughed and ruffled Bella's hair affectionately, making her glare at him playfully and smacking his hand away. Edward's eyes narrowed at their exchange, but the two did not seem to notice and continued on their conversation. After a while, Emmett glanced up at the school clock, and cursed, picking up his bag.

"Sorry, Bella," he apologised as he shifted the strap of his bag, "I have to find Rose."

She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement, before shooing him off on his way. Now that Emmett was gone, the silence seemed even heavier than before, and she sighed.

Bella shifted her weight from one foot to another, feeling extremely awkward. Perhaps she should just make a run for it now. She turned, gathered her books from the table and slung her bar over her shoulder, getting ready to leave when the devil himself shouted her name, making her freeze. She bit her bottom lip, scolding herself internally for thinking she could have escaped.

The entire cafeteria almost immediately ceased their chattering once they heard the shout, their vision all focusing on Edward and Bella. The latter froze in her steps, her shoulders stiff as she cursed vehemently under her breath. The attention was certainly unwelcomed.

"Now, Red," Edward called, dropping on his feet gracefully from the table and taking small, leisure steps towards the embarrassed Bella. "Did I say anything about you leaving?"

She refused to answer, pulling her books closer to her chest protectively as she worried her lips once more. This was worse than she had anticipated. _Fuck you, I am not your servant_, she wanted to shout, but her mouth protested against such vulgar and rude words, and nothing came out. Her fists clenched against her books as she beat herself up for how useless she seemed to be against Edward Cullen.

Bella watched as he reached herself, brought her chin up with his forefinger and thumb. She could feel her tears welling up in her eyes once they landed on the emerald green ones; he was never like this when they were kids. He was gentle, sweet and protective. But after her parents separated, and she left with her mother without any chance of saying goodbye, he changed.

It was abrupt; and it happened on the first day of school, when she arrived as a transfer student. She was first excited to see a familiar face in her class - but the positive feelings disappeared almost immediately when she noticed his demeanor. He became bitter and resentful, and called out mean remarks, before he declared her his servant a day later. She was too shocked to defy him or question his change, then, and it escalated to now. She felt a tear trickle down the corner of her eye.

"Red," he murmured softly, and a flicker of an emotion flashed past his eyes - something Bella could not identify. She jerked her chin away, arranged her bag strap on her shoulder and walked away proudly.

That was the first time she had defied him, and she felt so _goddamn_ good about it.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice squealed, wrapping her arms around the said girl before releasing her. Bella grinned at her enthusiastic greeting, and briefly wondered how a brother and sister could be so different.

"I heard my brother was torturing you again." Alice made a face. "I really can't fathom his actions."

"Well, he has always been a bastard," she muttered, a dark look crossing her face.

Alice watched her for a moment, her cheery demeanor fading away for a while, before she murmured, "He has changed a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Bella replied, dropping her body back down on Alice's bed and closing her eyes. She felt the space next to her dip down as well. "I don't know why he changed so much."

"Well, you can always ask him."

Bella's eyes snapped open, her mouth falling open as she gaped openly. "Are you serious? Of course I can't! He would then surely berate me for not knowing my place and - "

"Bella." The seriousness on Alice's face took Bella by surprise, and she stopped speaking. "You've to learn to stand up for yourself, Bella. And what you did today, was just the beginning."

Bella pursed her lips as she pondered over Alice's words.

* * *

The lecture room. Bella took a deep breath, giving herself a mini pep talk before knocking on the door. She usually waited in the cafeteria for the first half of her lunch, but now, it would be different. The panel slid open, and the devil himself stood before her, his eyes widening slightly upon seeing her.

"Your snack bar and orange juice, _sir_," Bella said with a sickenly sweet smile, pressing the items on his palms. Edward remained silent for a moment, his eyes searching her face.

"You learnt," he stated blandly.

"Of course," Bella replied, "months of being a certain person's dog does do that, you know."

She watched as Edward's eyes darken at her words, bristling visibly, but he said nothing.

"Anything else, sir?" She asked after a while, feeling uncomfortable under his intense eyes, and fidgeting slightly.

He did not reply, and stared at her for a moment, before he headed back into his classroom and slammed the door shut.

Bella growled loudly and cursed, making a gesture, before storming off to the cafeteria.

* * *

It had been four days since her coming forward to Edward this way, and he did not taunt her like those previous times, instead just staring at her before leaving her standing like an idiot in the hallway. She was determined that today, it would be her, who would do that.

Her knuckles made contact with the door thrice and the panel slide open, showing Edward before her, his face stormy and dark. She gulped, thinking perhaps today wouldn't be the best day to trifle with him.

_"You've to learn to stand up for yourself, Bella."_ Alice's words echoed through her head. She squared her shoulders and pressed the hotdog bun and orange juice onto his hands. He eyed the bun with surprise, the dark look disappearing momentarily. She pumped her fist with victory - she had caught him off-guard!

"You've always liked to eat that when we were kids," she said, cringing slightly when the words just tumble out of her mouth unthinkingly. Till now, both of them haven't mentioned anything about their childhood, "I thought you might want a change."

"Aren't you thoughtful?" He sneered, pocketing the bun swiftly. Bella felt her fury rushing up within her, and she did not press it down for once.

"Well, Edward," she snapped, "a lowly servant like myself _does_ think of her master at times."

The same dark look flicker onto Edward's eyes, and she noticed that his shoulders had stiffened. She readied herself for his slap - anything - but nothing came. "That's all you've to say?" He asked softly, his fist tightening around the drink.

"Oh, did you want me to kneel on my knees and apologize for my rude words earlier on?" She made a big show of slowly dropping herself to her knees - which she would stop in the last-minute and aim a kick at his groin. Who would want to kneel to this devil -

A deep rumble sounded from his chest. He threw the packet drink onto the floor uncaringly, pulling her up roughly with one arm and slamming the panel door shut with another. He stalked towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he watched her back hit the door, before he slammed both palms on either side of her head.

His emerald-green eyes darken dangerously and he leant forward, their noses almost touching. Electricity cackled through the air where they both stood. Bella froze, not expecting this confrontation. It took her back by surprise and her wide eyes were forced to face his.

"Stop." His minty breath washed over her face gently, and she shivered slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He rubbed circles on her cheeks with the pad of his thumb, his gaze not wavering as he leant even closer, their lips almost touching. She felt blood rushing to both her cheeks at this intimate gesture. "Stop what you're doing." His voice held authority, and she almost nodded her head.

"No," she forced the word out and she felt his thumb freeze on her face. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

"You don't understand anything," he muttered darkly, "Red, just stop this."

"See! You don't even use my name. My real name, you asshole." She could hear her own voice trembling, and cringe at the weakness of herself.

A short silence ensued.

"Stop this crude way of beating up yourself," he murmured, this time much more gently than before, "_Bella." _Her name rolled off his tongue beautifully, and her heart skipped a beat as her breath caught in her throat. The red flamed her cheeks more aggressively, and she could only stare at him.

Taking his surprise to his advantage, he brushed their lips together with the barest caress, a jolt of pleasant electricity running through Bella, her body taut and frozen at his actions. Completely unpredictable actions. "I did not intend for this effect," he whispered, "I won't bother you any more."

He pushed himself off the wall, and turned to leave. But the adrenaline rush in Bella's veins refused to let Edward go, just like this.

Her trembling hands pulled Edward back by the hem of his shirt and he stumbled slightly at this sudden attack. She pressed her lips on his, feeling the pleasant jolt once more. Her heart skipped another beat at the intense gaze of Edward's, and as he reached out for her to deepen the kiss, she skipped back, away from his touch, heart still pounding madly in her chest, and walked away.

Once she turned the corner, she took a peek and realized he was now the one standing in the hallway, looking absolutely confused - though nothing like an idiot, and looking very cute and sexy with his shirt slightly ruffled.

Well, mission still accomplished.

* * *

**A/N: Well, so the devil got surprised, himself. Please do drop me a review to tell me your thoughts. **

**-WY**


End file.
